I Need You Guys
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Quinn is feeling out of place, hated, and unwanted. Finn finds out shes just using him and everything goes downhill from there. She takes a look back on the mistakes/decisions she has made in her life and she starts cutting. Sam saves her. Quam.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's P.O.V**

_Everyone hates me_, I even hate me. I can't do this anymore. I have made so many mistakes in my life and I have hurt so many people! I cheated on Finn with Puck, I had a baby with Puck, I ruined my parents' marriage, I cheated on Sam with Finn, and I only went out with Finn again for popularity. I thought I could keep him from finding out about me using him; I thought after everything I have done and all the people I hurt that I could still win Prom Queen. Everyone found out I was using Finn for popularity and they all hated me for it, especially Finn. I was all alone and I just wanted to die.

I went downstairs and I found a knife in the drawer, I took it up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed debating whether this would be a good idea or not. But I finally just thought "Fuck it! No one's going to care anyway! They all hate me!" I brought the knife to my wrist and slowly pierced it into my ivory skin. It felt good; it felt as if all of my problems had gone away. I cut myself 2 more times and after a while it didn't feel so good anymore. I started feeling nauseous and I quickly ran to my bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach and decided to take a shower after I calmed down a bit.

After a long, hot shower I decided I would go to bed early so I would be ready for all of the hatred that would be thrown my way tomorrow, at school.

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and my arms were itching and aching. I should have never cut myself! Why am I so stupid!

I pulled my aching body out of bed and got dressed for school. I made sure I wore a long sleeve shirt though so nobody could see my cuts; not that they would care.

I got to school as slowly as I possibly could; I stopped at the coffee shop to grab a latte and I even took the long route to the school.

When I walked in I was greeted with hateful stares and name calling from behind. I wish I was invisible; it would make everything a whole lot easier.

I had finally reached my locker but before I could finish doing my combo I turned around to get my books out of my bag and suddenly I saw bright red liquid hurling straight towards my face; I had been slushied. I could feel the sticky slush slide down my face and the rest of my body. It was cold and sticky but the worst part about being slushied was the humiliation; slow motion laughter fills your hears and you see people pointing at you. It was probably the worst thing in the world for your reputation, as well.

I quickly ran through the halls covered in slushie and made it to the girl's bathroom to clean myself up. I spent the whole morning cleaning the sticky, red slushie residue out of my hair and clothes. I finally knew what it felt like to be a loser.

I went through the rest of my classes that day trying to avoid talking to anyone that I possibly could. It was time for Glee Club though and I knew I would have to speak to someone but I still tried as hard as I could not to, especially Sam or Finn. I sat at the far back corner of the classroom and listen to Mr. Shue give his daily lesson, I watched as Rachel did her usual complaining and watched as the rest of the Glee club argued with one another. The only people that were quiet were me and Sam. I would occasionally catch him watching me from across the room but when I looked in his direction he just bowed his head and pretended he wasn't starring.

Throughout class my arm started getting really itchy. I guess it was probably the sticky corn syrup getting into my cuts. But it was really bothering me. I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me, especially Sam. I gently pulled up my sleeve being careful not to show too much of my cuts or make them sting more and I slightly itched my arm.

**A/N: I hope you all like this so far! Please review! **

**Thank you for reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V

I had been watching her from across the room the whole class period and she knew it but I didn't care. I still loved her, still wanted to be with her but she hurt me and until we could figure things out again there was no hope of us getting back together any time soon.

After she caught me staring at her twice I just simply watched her out of the corner of my eye. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she slowly lifted up her sleeve to itch her arm. I saw a bright red slit pierced into her skin; she was cutting herself. Why the hell would she do that! She is beautiful, talented, adorable, kind and she's pretty much all around amazing. That's what I thought about her anyway. For the rest of the period I just sat and stared blankly into my lap; I was thinking, something I wasn't particularly good at but it was something that needed to be done. Did she do it because of me? Did she do it because of Finn? Because of Rachel? Santana? The Glee Club in general? The rest of the school? ME? Why the hell would she do this to herself? That was all I could think about for the rest of the period. Why did she do this to herself was what I needed to find out first, then I can figure out a way to help her. All I knew for sure was that I needed to help her…no matter what.

I decided I would go talk to Mrs. Pillsbury about this before confronting her just so I would have an idea of what I was going to say to her. After Glee Club I quickly walked to Mrs. Pillsbury's office. Of course, Mr. Shue had beaten me there. Ever since prom when Mrs. Pillsbury finally told Mr. Shue she loved him they had always been together. I shyly knocked on the glass and smiled at the happy couple. She shooed Mr. Shue away and waved for me to come in. I shyly walked into her closet-sized office.

"Hello Sam. What brings you here? I haven't seen you since the first day you got here?"

"Ummm well, I really need someone to talk to because I am really concerned for a friend of mine."

"Have a seat, Sam." I took a seat in front of her neatly organized desk and started talking.

"I was sitting in my class today staring at this girl and I noticed while she had pulled up her sleeve to itch her arm that there was a slit on her wrist. She's cutting herself. I am really concerned for her and I would really like to find a way to help her…That's why I came to you. I need to figure out a way I can help her." I said quickly without hesitating.

"Sam, would you mind telling me who this girl is? It might help me give you advice on how to help her better." She said with a small smile

"Well, uh it's um Quinn Fabray." I hesitated

Her eyes grew wide "Wow. Um well, Sam, I am glad you came to me about this." She paused to think "Here's what I think you should do…There is this carnival on Friday night, that's tomorrow. I think you should take her out and have a good time with her, show her that she still has friends, show her that she's not alone, show her that she is important no matter what anybody says. Just hang out with her and see where that leads you. If you guys are comfortable enough with each other then ask her about the cutting. Don't pressure her into telling you though or there is no way you will be able to help her. If she doesn't want to tell you then accept that and just carry on with your night. Hopefully that helps but if you want to try a different approach you could always sing her a song or something." She smiled at me and waited for my response

"Yes! The carnival was a great idea! I can finally spend some time with her and I might even be able to help her with whatever she's going through." I thought to myself

I smiled "Mrs. Pillsbury that's a great idea! Thank you so much for your help!"

"You're welcome, Sam. I'm here anytime you need to talk." She smiled

I thanked her again and ran out the door to get to my last class of the day. As soon as I get home I'm going to call her and ask her to come to the carnival with me. My face lit up just thinking about spending time with Quinn, I could tell I was smiling like an idiot all the way through the last hour of school.

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short but I just want to break certain things up. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I got out of school as quickly as I could to avoid being slushied or cussed at. I made it to my car thankfully avoiding both of those situations. When I got home I made myself a snack and started doing my homework. In the middle of some Geometry homework my phone started ringing; something that didn't happen very often anymore so I was caught off guard. I slipped off my bed and ran to get my phone from across the room. When I flipped it opened, the name across the screen was Sam.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Hey Quinn, It's Sam." I smiled excitedly at the sound of her line clicking in to talk to me

"Hi, Sam. What's up?" I could hear her smiling through the phone too and I was glad that she was happy to talk to me.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to come to the Carnival with me tomorrow?"

"Umm just us two?"

"Yeah, is that alright?"

"It's perfect. What time should we meet?" I could hear the excitement through the phone as she spoke

"I can pick you up around 7. Is that alright?"

"I'll be ready. See you tomorrow, Sam"

"See you tomorrow."

"YES! She said yes! I'm going to the carnival with Quinn Fabray!" I was jumping up and down in my room with excitement when my brother came in and ruined the mood. "Time for dinner, Sam!" He giggled and ran down the stairs.

I walked down the stairs with a huge smile plastered on my face and sat down for dinner.

"Honey, why do you look so happy?" My mother asked me

"I'm taking Quinn Fabray to the Carnival tomorrow." I smiled at her

"Isn't that the girl who cheated on you?"

"Umm, well, yeah but she's been going through a really hard time right now and she needs a friend. Plus, I think I'm still in love with her." I said the last part with a little hesitation because I knew how my mom felt about her but I couldn't deny it anymore. I needed to say it out loud.

She nearly spit out her food when she heard me say that "You what!"

"I love her." I answered nonchalantly

"Sam, you are just a kid! You don't even know what love is! Why would you even think you're in love with her? " She got louder and louder every time she spoke, to be honest it was kinda scaring me. I don't think my mom wanted me to be saying I loved anyone because my Dad left us when I was little and whenever anyone even mentioned the word love she just said; "Men say they love you just to get into your pants and then they will leave you heartbroken with three kids to take care of." I never paid attention when she said things like that though because I knew that I was different, I was never going to be like my dad. I thought hard about what she asked me though and then I finally answered her.

"Look mom I know you think love is just some stupid fairytale and everything but said I love her because I do love her. She is beautiful, smart, nice, caring and she makes me feel good when she's around. I love her and there's nothing you or anybody can do to change that!"

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes "Sweetie, I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to end up like me when I'm older. I'm sorry."

"Mom, there's nothing wrong with the way you ended up. You're a beautiful, strong, funny and your one kick-ass mom! I'm not going to get hurt this time, I promise." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Awww, Thank you, sweetie. I love you." She smiled and hugged me back

"Your welcome, Mom. I love you too." I kissed her cheek and we continued eating the rest of our dinner. After dinner, I went back up to my room to finish up the rest of my homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn's P.O.V**

_Friday Night – 6:30pm_

I was so glad to finally be getting out of the house with someone, especially someone like Sam. My nights have consisted of homework, dinner with my family, watching LOST and going to bed at around 9:00pm every night. I literally had no social life. I was invisible unless I was at school, then everybody knew me as the whore that was pregnant last year, the bitch that used Finn Hudson for popularity, the slut that cheated on 3 different guys, and of course as the girl who got kicked off the cheerios just to be in Glee Club. I wished more than anything to have friends again. I didn't even care about being popular anymore. I just wanted to feel important to someone.

I was wearing a flowered sun dress with a white cardigan; making sure I was covering my newly formed cuts and my older ones. I hated to do it again but after I got slushied I kind of just lost it and cut myself again. Of course, it ended with me puking my guts out but it did lift some of my stress off of my shoulders.

I clipped my bangs back, slipped on some flats and I was ready to go. I sat in my living room waiting for Sam when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled

I opened the door to find a smiling Sam standing on my doorstep. He wore a light blue polo shirt with dark wash jeans and his regular, old, beat-up, black converse.

"Hey! You look great!" He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I felt so good to hug someone again. It felt so comfortable, so right.

"What was that for?" I asked him smiling

"Nothing. I just wanted you to feel comfortable with me again. I know we haven't talked much since the break-up but I really want us to be friends. I love being with you." He is so cute. I can't believe I was so stupid and cheated on him! Why am I so stupid?" I thought to myself. I simply just smiled at him and hugged him.

"What was that for?" He asked

I giggled "Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for this. I've been going through a lot lately and it just feels good to know I have a friend that I can hang out with and feel comfortable with." I smiled

"I'm happy you feel that way too. You ready to go?" He smiled and pointed towards his car. We walked to his car and he opened my door for me; what a gentlemen.

We arrived at the carnival when the crowd started thinning out. Thankfully.

We talked about everything; School, movies, TV shows, family, goals, dreams. I felt so comfortable being with him, talking to him and I finally started feeling important again. We were there for a good 2 hours and we barely went on any rides but then he suggested we go on the Ferris Wheel before the carnival closed.

We on and since we were one of the only people there it didn't take us long to get up to the top.

"Quinn, I've had a great time with you tonight but there's something really important I need to ask you about."

What in the world did he need to ask me about? What if he knows about my cuts? What if he thinks it's his fault? What did he need to ask me about! I was so nervous about what he was going to ask me about that I couldn't even bring myself to talk so I just nodded my head.

"The other day we were in Glee and I looked at you and I saw uh I saw cuts on your arm when you pulled up your sleeve to itch your arm. You uh don't have to tell me why you did that but I just want you to know that I am always here for you. There's no need for someone as beautiful, smart and kind as you to do that to themselves."

"FUCK! He knows! I shouldn't have itched it! I knew I shouldn't have! Great! Great! Now I have to tell him why I was stupid and cut myself!" I thought to myself

I just started bawling right in front of him. I buried my face into my hands and just kept crying. I didn't even have the strength to tell him that I didn't want to talk about it. He was trying to comfort me by rubbing my back and then he pulled me into a hug and I continued sobbing into his chest. He lifted my head with his finger and looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Quinn, calm down. You don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that I am here for you."

I nodded my head and wiped my tears away. "Thank you, Sam. I'm just not ready to tell anybody why I did it yet. No one knows but you and I want it to stay that way, Please. "

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He smiled

"Can you take me home, now?"

"Of course. C'mon, Let's go." He smiled and took my hand

In Sam's car:

"Sam I'm really glad we did this. It was really fun. Thank you for being here for me too." I smiled as we pulled into my drive-way.

"Me too. Don't worry, I'll always be here for you. I love you."

My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open when I heard him say that he loved me.

"Did he really mean it? Does he really love me? I think I love him too. Wait! No! I can't do this! I always end up screwing up my relationships! I can't do this! At least, not now. I can't!" I thought

I got out of the car as fast as I could and ran into my house. I could hear him yelling behind me that he was sorry but I ignored him and ran right up the stairs and went to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Quinn! Wait! I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry!" I yelled after her as she ran towards her house. She ignored me.

I slammed my hands against the wheel "How could I be so stupid! Why did I say that! It was true, yes but why would I say that when I know how fragile she is right now! I am such a dumbass!" I scolded myself in my head.

I put the car in drive and went home to think about how I could get her to talk to me again.

When I came in I ran up the stairs to my room. I heard my mom yelling after me; asking what was wrong but I ignored her and kept going. 5 minutes after I got into my room my mom showed up.

"Sam, what happened?" she asked

"I am so stupid! I told her I loved her! It just slipped! I did-" My mom cut me off and came sat with me on my bed

"Sam! Sam! Calm down. It's going to be okay. How did she react when you told her?" She calmed me down a bit

"She just got out of the car and ran towards her house crying." I said calmer this time.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No. Not yet, anyways."

"I think you should try calling her. Sam, she was probably just overwhelmed this doesn't mean she doesn't love you back so just relax and call her. Or maybe you can visit her tomorrow and you guys can talk it out. Alright?" Her telling me that it was all going to be okay made me feel a lot better but I still felt really stupid.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks." I kissed her cheek and she left my room for me to think about what I was going to do.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I sprawled myself out on my bed and cried some more. After a while I got up and went over to my jewelry box to find the white box that contained the promise ring Sam had given me when we started going out. I stared at it for a really long time and I finally came to the conclusion that I love him. I love him, I really do. I really fucked up when I cheated on him and I regret it every day of my life. I should have never let him go. He was charming, adorable, kind, funny, dorky, and he had a killer voice. I love him.

I lay on my bed staring at the ring and eventually I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's P.O.V**

I called her 5 times and she didn't answer. Of course she didn't. She hated me! Why did I have to say that! Why was I so stupid? I threw the phone to the floor and finally gave up. I feel asleep shortly after that.

The next day I slept in later than I ever had before; I didn't wake up until 2 o clock in the afternoon. I dragged my sleepy body down the stairs to find no one home. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat when I found a note on the refrigerator that read:

Sam,

Went out to run some errands with Emma and Patrick.

There are some leftover pancakes in the refrigerator for you! Enjoy!

Love, Mom

P.S. Pay that Quinn girl a visit and fix things between you two! Good luck!

I smiled at her note and got the leftover pancakes out of the refrigerator. I ate, showered, got dressed and got out the door as fast as I could to go fix things with Quinn.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I woke up at around one in the afternoon. I've never slept better in my life. Maybe knowing that you love someone and they love you back helps you sleep better.

I ate something and then got dressed for the day. I went on Facebook for a bit then I watched a little LOST with my mom. Just as "La Fleur" was ending I heard a knock on the door. It was Sam. I smiled excitedly and told my mom I was probably going out for a while. I opened the door to find a nervous Sam on my doorstep. I just kept smiling and waited for him to speak.

"Um Hey Quinn. Can we go talk somewhere?"

"Sure. There's a nice, quite park just down the road; we can talk there." I said with a smile. I was ready to tell him how I felt so I was glad he decided to come over.

At the park:

**Mixed P.O.V's**

"Quinn, I'm really sorry I said that to you. I didn't mean to make you feel overwhelmed or anything. I just-" She cut me off.

"Did you mean it? Do you really still love me?" I smiled at him; hoping he would say that he did.

"I never stopped." I said nervously, hoping she felt the same way

"Sam, I was so surprised at what you said yesterday because I really hurt you when I cheated on you with Finn. I regret that every day. I just have this irrational _need_ to be popular and sometimes it clouds my judgment a little bit. I am _so_ sorry. I never stopped loving you either and I want you to know that. I really mean it." I pulled out his promise ring from my pocket "If you still want me to be the one to wear this, I will"

I took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger "Of course I still want you to be the one to wear this." I smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She pulled away and shakily whispered "Fireworks"

I just smiled and I went into kiss her again but she stopped me.

"Sam as much as I loved doing that again with you I have to tell you why I cut myself before we go any further into this relationship."

"You have my full attention." I said with a small smile on my face as I awaited her explanation

"Okay. I don't know why I would do something so stupid but after I lost you and after I used Finn I realized my life was horrible. I felt I had nothing to live for anymore. I just wanted to die! I got pregnant at 16, I cheated on 3 different guys! 3 guys! I used people, I hurt them, I bullied them and I just wanted to leave this place and forget it all. I only did it 2 times. Two cuts the first time and then 1 cut the second time. The first time I was at home and the second I was at school, it was after I got slushied. Both times I ended up puking my guts out but when I actually did it, it felt good. I want to stop though and I know it's a horrible thing to do now, because of you." I was crying by the end of my explanation to Sam, I didn't know why but I guess I was just really overwhelmed and kind of relived that I finally got everything off of my chest.

"Quinn, everyone, no matter who they are, makes mistakes. There's nothing anyone can do to change that fact. You can't change your past but you have learned from your mistakes. You know what you did was wrong and now you can accept that fact. Now, I never want you to cut yourself again, no matter how hard things get. If you ever even think of doing it you call me and I'll be here faster than you can say I love you. I will always be here for you and I need you to remember that. Okay?" I smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss before she could answer me.

I pulled away from his lips and smiled I finally felt loved, I finally felt important.

I grabbed her hand and we started walking towards her house when I turned around and said; "Oel ngati kameie"

I smiled at him "What does that mean?"

"It means "I see you" in Navi. It's kind of like there way of saying I love you." I smiled down at her and kissed her again

I giggled up at him "You're such a dork! But at least you're_ my_ dork. I love you too." I smiled

I playfully hit her arm "That's not very nice!" I laughed and took her hand once more

_This was the start of something amazing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinn's P.O.V**

We had spent the whole weekend together and it was AMAZING. It was just like old times but ten times better. We laughed, talked, watched Avatar, watched LOST and we even went bowling together. The weekend was over though and it was time to go back to school. School. Maybe I won't get slushied today since Sam will be with me; maybe I won't get cussed at or hated on. Maybe just maybe Sam could help me fix things with the Glee Club. I really wanted to be friends with all of them again. I missed them, even Rachel. I got ready for school and waited for Sam to pick me up.

At around 8:20 Sam showed up and we drove to school together. He ran to my side of the car and opened the door for me and took my hand. We walked into school together and just as we were getting to our lockers Kurofsky splashed a huge slushie into Sam's face. I could tell he was angry and that he wanted to go beat up Kurofsky but I quickly pulled him away and took him to the Girl's bathroom to clean him off.

"Sam, I'm really sorry that he did that to you. Being my boyfriend means that you might have to take one of those things in the face, every day. Are you sure you're willing to risk your reputation and do that?"

He just smiled up at me "If I have to take a slushie in the face every day just to have you as my girlfriend again then I guess that's what I'll have to do."

I smiled and said; "Oel ngati kameie."

"Where did you learn that?" he smiled.

"After you we watched Avatar yesterday I went on my computer when you left and looked up the Navi language." I smiled.

"Oh really?" he laughed.

"Yup. Just for you."

"Well, in that case I love you too." He smiled and pulled me down into a kiss.

I pulled away after a minute "Sam, could I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything." He smiled.

"Do you think you could get the Glee Club to be friends with me again? I mean, I know I don't really deserve them as my friends after what I did but I really miss them."

"Even Rachel?" He playfully smiled at me.

I laughed "Yes, Sam. Even Rachel."

"Well, I guess I could try but there's no guarantee." He smiled and we walked out of the girl's bathroom to head to Glee practice.

**Sam's P.O.V**

We walked into Glee club together holding hands and that's when everyone turned around to flash hateful stares in our direction. I let go of Quinn's hand and walked over to Mr. Shue; who was standing at the piano going through sheet music.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Can I say something to the class?" I asked him.

"Sure buddy. Go ahead." He replied then went and sat next to Rachel.

I stood nervously in front of the class and began to speak "Hey everyone. I have something really important to say. I'm not the best at giving speeches though so just bear with me. By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy, right? It's about being happy, comfortable; it's about friendship and forgiveness. It's a place where we can all finally feel like we fit in somewhere. Well, my girlfriend here has been going through a hard time and she has been taking it very badly. If you guys could just listen to what she has to say I think you would all see that she needs you guys." I delivered my short speech with pride and confidence then I handed the stage over to Quinn.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Look, I know you all hate me right now, I even hate me right now but what I am here to say is that I am sorry. I have been so horrible to you guys. I have bullied you, cheated on you, tortured you and most of all I have just hurt you. I was never good to you guys and after what you did for me last year I should have been the nicest girl in the world to all of you. I felt so horrible about all of the mistakes that I had made and all the people I have hurt that I just felt like dying. I wanted to forget about everything and just die. I started cutting. I knew it was a horrible thing to do but I just couldn't take it anymore. I am sorry for everything I have done to you guys and I wish I could take it all back. I really do. I just hope that you guys have it in your hearts to forgive me. Thank you." I was almost to the point of tears when I finished and Sam held me in a tight hug to keep me from crying. I looked around the room to find them whispering to each other. Then, Rachel got up.

She came towards me and Sam with a smile on her face "Quinn, we are sorry too. Sam is right; we are supposed to be a family and lately we haven't been treating you like you were part of our family. Thank you for our apology. We hope you can accept ours as well." I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I can" I talked into her hair. Soon, everyone got up and joined the hug.

_I finally felt loved and important again. _


End file.
